goanimate_the_moviefandomcom-20200213-history
Shark Tale (Credits)
Pixar Movie Number: 1120 Intro DreamWorks Animation Presents Shark Tale Ending Will Smith Robert De Niro Renée Zellweger Jack Black Angelina Jolie Martin Scorsese Doug E. Doug Ziggy Marley Michael Imperioli Vincent Pastore Peter Falk and Katie Couric Directed by Vicky Jenson Bibo Bergeron Rob Letterman Produced by Bill Damaschke Janet Healy Allison Lyon Segan Executive Producer Jeffrey Katzenberg Screenplay by Michael J. Wilson and Rob Letterman Music by Hans Zimmer Music Supervisors Darren Higman and Laura Wasserman Supervising Editor Nick Fletcher Production Designer Daniel St. Pierre Art Directors Samuel Michlap Seth Engstrom Visual Effects Supervisor Doug Cooper Lead CG Supervisor Kevin P. Rafferty Associate Producer Mark Swift Production Manager Cameron Stevning Casting by Leslee Feldman, CSA CAST Oscar - Will Smith Don Lino - Robert De Niro Angie - Renée Zellweger Lenny - Jack Black Lola - Angelina Jolie Sykes - Martin Scorsese Bernie - Doug E. Doug Ernie - Ziggy Marley Frankie - Michael Imperioli Luca - Vincent Pastore Don Feinberg - Peter Falk Katie Current - Katie Couric ADDITIONAL VOICES Shrimp, Worm, Starfish #1, and Killer Whale #2 - David Soren Crazy Joe - David P. Smith Shortie #1 - Bobb'e J. Thompson Shortie #2 - Kamali Minter Shortie #3 - Emily Lyon Segan Guiseppe, Great White #1 - Lenny Venito Pontrelli - Saverio Guerra Mrs. Sanchez - Shelley Morrison Announcer - Mark Swift Great White #2, Hammerhead - James Madio Great White #3 - Frank Vincent Great White #5 - Joseph Siravo Messenger Fish, Tip Fish #2 - Steve Alterman Prawn Shop Owner - Phil LaMarr Motown Turtle - Jenifer Lewis Tip Fish #1, Great White #4, Whale, and Killer Whale #1 - Sean Bishop Cashier, Starfish #2, Starfish #3, Oyster and Clown Whale - James Ryan Whale Wash Co-Worker - Latifa Ouaou Taxi Fish - David Yanover STORY Head of Story - David Soren Production Supervisor - Dina Strada McLaughlin Story Artists Sean Bishop - Darryl Kidder Réjean Bourdages - Denise Koyama David Bowers - Tudd Kurosawa Sharon Bridgeman - David Lux Steve Hickner - David Moses Pimentel Nora Johnson - David P. Smith Additional Storyboard Artists Cody Cameron - Mark O'Hare Lorna Cook - Rob Porter Sylvain Deboissy - John Puglisi Walt Dohrn - Peter Ramsey Hamish Grieve - Chris Reccardi Barry Johnson - Jeff Snow Jennifer Lerew - Conrad Vernon Chris Miller - Simon Wells Additional Dialogue by Scott Aukerman - Jeff Schaffer Alec Berg - David P. Smith Sean Bishop - David Soren B.J. Porter - Lona Williams Creative Consultant - Dave Meyers Sequence Consultant - Mark Baldo Production Coordinator - Karen Roberts-Barnash Script Coordinator - Diane B. Ikemiyashiro Production Assistants - Patrick Canning Philip D'Amour Head of Creative Affairs Lance Young ART DEPARTMENT Supervising Character Designer - Carlos Grangel Character Design - Patrick Maté Tony Siruno Jasen Strong Philippe Tilikete Lead Sequence Design - Armand Baltazar Tang K. Heng Pierre Olivier Vincent Zhaoping Wei Production Supervisor - Onil A. Chibás Set Designer - Douglas Rogers Additional Art Direction - Ronald W. Lukas Visual Development Sunny Apinchapong - Olivia Mole Craig Elliott - Ken Pak Nathan Fowkes - Ritche Sacilioc Pin Ho - Henrik Tamm Christophe Lautrette - Christophe Vacher Ed Li - Melchior Zwyer Sculptors - Andrea Blasich Steve Schumacher Raffaello Vecchione Shane Zalvin Production Coordinators - Stacy Stuart Tim Kinnaird Production Assistant - Alex Wu Additional Production Support - Darci Zalvin Researcher - Alicia Reyes Alonzo CHARACTER TECHNICAL DIRECTION Supervisor - Nathan Loofbourrow Co-Supervisors - Carlos Cabral Martin Costello Kevin Matthew Ochs Production Supervisor - Kay Sasatomi Character Technical Directors Scott Ballard - Aaron Pfau Benjamin Cheung - James D. Polk Francisco Cortina - Ben Rush Bart Coughlin - Raffaele Scaduto-Mendola T.J. Galda - Paul Seidman Annick Harmel-Tourneur - Matt Steele Aaron Holly - Mike Ullner James Jacobs - Marc Wilhite Edwin Ng Production Coordinator - Rachel Zusser MODELING Supervisor - Matt Paulson Lead - Jason Turner Character Lead - Ardie Johnson Sequence Lead - Rachel Billie Tiep-Daniels Modelers Francisco Cortina - John Perry Rand Martin Havran "Hav" - Michael Sanchez Hyun Huh - Michael Ronald Todd Brett Michael Nystul Modeling & Surfacing Production Supervisor - Stacey Dawn Ernst Coordinator - Kelly Boak SURFACING Supervisor - Wesley Burian Lead Shader Technical Director - Laurent Charbonnel Sequence Leads - Bernard Obieta Ceguerra Jeremy A. Engleman Jacob L. Rowell Surfacers Hye-Young Coh - John McLaughlin Paolo J. Deguzman - Raquel Morales Paul Duncan - Young Song Andy Harbeck - Richard Thompson Brian LaFrance - Liang-Yuan Wang David C. Lawson LAYOUT Head of Layout - Gil Zimmerman Final Layout Supervisor - J.C. Alvarez Production Supervisor - Brian Behling Rough Layout Artists Robert Crawford - Robert Neuman Mick DeFalco - Damon O'Beirne Matt Lee - Pamela B. Stefan Lorenzo E. Martinez - Richard Turner Armen Melkonian - Nathan Detroit Warner Mark Mulgrew Final Layout Technical Directors James Bird - Marcie Matsui Stuart Campbell - Dave Morehead Craig Caton-Largent - James Ryan Peterson Alan Cheney - Doug Seiden Stephen Childers - Pat Sito Olivier Bil Leeman - David Patrick Valera Valeria Lettera-Spletzer - Rhiannon Leffanta Wilhelmi Production Coordinator - Erik Pope Production Assistant - Dawn A. Turner ANIMATION Supervising Animators Ken Stuart Duncan Lionel Gallat Fabrice Joubert Fabio Lagnini William Salazar Sequence Leads - Bill Diaz Mark A. Williams Animation CG Supervisor - Teddy Yang Production Supervisor - Susan Slagle Rogers Animators Manuel Almela - Holger Liehe Line Korsgaard Andersen - Kevin MacLean Manuel Aparicio - MaryAnn Malcomb Arnaud Berthier - Steve Mason Darrin Butts - Sean McLaughlin Susan Campbell - Gavin Moran Alessando Carloni - Claire Morrissey Minhee Choe - Ken Morrissey Scott Claus - Paul Newberry Michelle Cowart - Joe Oh Emanuella Cozzi - Simon Otto Steve Cunningham - Gabriele Pennacchioli Sylvain Deboissy - Jean-Francois Rey Mark Farquhar - Ben Rush Bruce Ferriz - Erik C. Schmidt John Hill - Kristof Serrand Cameron Hood - Andrea Simonti Martin P. Hopkins - Mike Surrey Gabe Hordos - Yoshimichi Tamura Steve Horrocks - Oliver Thomas Kyle Arthuer Jefferson - Theodore Ty Jakob Hjort Jensen - Jim Van der Keyl Cathy Jones - Dimos Vrysellas Yair Kantor - Robert Weaver Shawn Keller - Greg Whittaker Aaron M. Kirby - Scott Wright Chris Kirshbaum - Kathy Zielinski Philippe Le Brun Animating Assistants Chris Chua - Ken Kim Eric D. Deuel - Sandra Ryan Moran Luca Erbetta - Irene Parkins Thomas Estrada - Sean Sexton Willy Harber - Keith A. Sintay Timothy Jay Ingersoll Animation Development - Oskar Urretabizkaia Animation Assistant Technical Directors - Sean Fennell Quang D. Tran Production Coordinator - Craig Rittenbaum Production Assistant - Luis E. Villanueva Choreographed by - Nadine "Hi-Hat" Colquhoun Assistant Choreographer - Chuck Maldonado Dancers - Rainen Paguio Harry Shum Lisa Thompson CHARACTER FINALING Supervisor - Raj Naiksatam Character Finaling - Alisa Loren Klein Hongseo Park Ron Williams CG SUPERVISORS Michael Bauer Michael McNeill Bert T. Poole Dave Walvoord Mark Wendell LIGHTING SOFTWARE DEVELOPMENT Lead Developer - Yun-Chen Sung Developer - Motohisa Adachi LIGHTING Production Supervisors - Mark Tarbox Dina Strada McLaughlin Caprice Ann Ridgeway Lead Lighters Kate Choi - Betsy Nofsinger Frederic Durand - Mary Payne Brian LaFrance - Sean Schur David C. Lawson - Aaron Smith Greg Lev - Kristi Hansen Walvoord Didier Levy - Andy Wang M. Scott McKee Lighters Carol Ashley - Robert Lurye Maurice Bastian - Charlotte Manning Cathy E. Blanco - Michael J. Manza Matthew T. Bouchard - Erik Mattson Bernard Obieta Ceguerra - Julie Anne Mayfield Shaun Collaco - Hezekiah McMurray Clint Colver - Frank Müller Damon Crowe - Michael Necci Archie Donato - Nic H. Panagos Mark Edwards - Dennis Recchia Marc Ellis - Frank A. Sabia Jr. Aaron Estrada - Scott C. Sells Mark Fattibene - Kathi Spencer Louis Flores - Christa Starr Matthieu Grospiron - Shauna M. Stevens Udai Haraguchi - Curt Stewart Andy Harbeck - Yun-Chen Sung Geoff Harvey - Don Taylor Edward Helmers - Mark Toscano Lisa Kalmanson - Kevin Turcotte David Svend Karoll - Carolyn A. Uy Jeff Kasunic - David Valdez Soo Jin King - Liang-Yuan Wang Stanley Kwong - Craig Wentworth Gina Lawes - Gabriel White Ryan Leasher - Mark A. Wilson Dan Levy - Chris Winters Benjamin Lishka - Melva Young Igor Lodeiro Lighting Assistant Technical Directors Jonathan Cummings - Matthew McCrory Mike Hamler - Joanna Wu Victor Lew Production Coordinators - Rafael Chaidez Amanda Deering Jones Production Assistant - Sarah Christine Mihalec Consultant - Umesh Shukla EFFECTS Head of Effects - Michael A. Miller Effects & Lighting Production Supervisor - Christina De Silva Sequence Lead - Yancy Lindquist Effects Animators Scott Cegielski - Janice Lew Andy Chen - Patrick Roberts Michael Corcoran - Douglas Seiden Patrick Dalton - Olçun Tan Meher Gourjian - Richard Thompson Christian A. Hatfield - Dave Tidgwell Karen Kirkhuff-Smith - Mike Ullner Spencer Knapp - Jeff Wolverton Andre LeBlanc - Stephen Wood Li-Ming Lawrence Lee - Masahito Yoshioka Production Coordinator - Jeremy Shipp COMPOSITING Supervisor - Marc J. Scott Compositors Rory Hinnen - Andrew Mumford Rachel Lagdao - January Nordman Dan Levitan - Jeff Olm Bob Lyss - Eric Roth Daniel Miller - Kevin Willmering Digital Paint Artist - Sandy Houston Production Coordinator - Camille Eden DEPARTMENT TECHNICAL DIRECTORS Lead Technical Directors - Yan Chen Stephen Krauth Technical Directors Cathy E. Blanco - Scott C. Sells Udai Haraguchi - Carolyn A. Uy Stanley Kwong - Mark A. Wilson SOFTWARE Software Lead - Evan Smyth Software Engineers Gregory L. Brentin - Julie Anne Mayfield Golriz Fanai - Ramprasad Sampath Charlotte Manning - Gigi Yates SWEATBOX Senior Production Supervisor - Kim Mackley Production Supervisor - Rene Harnois Jr. Production Coordinator - Christopher Leahy EDITORIAL Editor - John Venzon 2nd Editor - Peter Lonsdale Production Supervisors - David Yanover Fred de Bradeny 1st Assistant Editor - Joseph R. Thygesen Additional Editors - Clare De Chenu Marcus Taylor Mark Solomon James Ryan Apprentice Editor - Darrin Ly Assistant Film Editors - Mary Blee James Kirkpatrick HD Editors - Paul Neal Gus Comegys Production Assistant - Miles DeLong PRODUCTION Production Accountant - Lynn Ezelle Assistant Accountant - Linda Joan Grant Additional Production Accounting - Kristen McCann Andrea Paul Debbie Rosell Production Coordinator - Matt Wool Assistants to the Producers - Mike Davis Kevin D. Engle Carole Sue Lipman Kimberly Centurion Assistant to the Directors - Andrea Lamm Assistants to Jeffrey Katzenberg - Cynthia Park Tracy Ann Pearson Michele Lyn Reed Production Assistant - John Bruno Casting Associate - Christi Soper Casting Production Assistants - Celeste Leger Steve Zegans Workstations, servers, and rendering services provided by Hewlett-Packard DreamWorks' Preferred Technology Provider TECHNOLOGY CREW Head of Technology - Edwin R. Leonard Head of Software - James A. Mainard Head of Digital Operations - Derek Chan Technology Executive - Kwan Swanborg Technology Production Manager - Denise Rottina Staff Engineer - Scott S. Miller Core Software Manager - Jeffrey Wike Core Software Developers Edward A. Bruno - Jim Leuper Ted Burge - Nicholas Long Suelika Chial - Pia Miniati Michael Chmilar - Saty Raghavachary Peter Cucka - Miguel Angel Sepulveda Galen Gornowicz - Kimball Thurston Gregory S. Heflin - Robert G. Wilson Larry Hess - Ron Woods Production Software Manager - William J. Ballew Nile Software Supervisor - Kristen Swift Production Software Developers Nhi Casey - Bruce N. Tartaglia Erik Jasso - Alex Torija-Paris Hans Ku - A.J. Weber Ben Kwa - Nathan Wilson Renee Nash - Cheng-Jui Yu Andrew Pilgrim Software Quality Supervisor - Corrin Milewski Quality Assurance Engineers William Bilton - Peter C. Miller Mark Jackels - Jacques Rendu Systems Administration Supervisor - Lans H. Carstensen Systems Administrators Scott B. Chapin - Jason Lee Marc Fluery - Larry S. Lile Thomas A. La Porte - Stephen E. Ross Data Center Operations Supervisor - Kevin Gray Data Center Operations Administrators Ricardo R. Garcia - Raffi Parikian Tiffany L. Hopper - Roberto Romo Richard B. Jordan - John E. Roth Wayne L. Kearns Systems Engineering Manager - Neil Okamoto Pipeline Engineering Supervisor - Ronald D. Henderson Pipeline Engineers Gavin Doughtie - Michael Seales Michael J. Henderson - Brad Sturtevant Edward Labao - Greg Underwood Sreeni Pydi - Greg Wuller Production Support Supervisor - Carol J.-Shimabukuro Choy Production Support Engineers Robert Aguilar - Anthony C. Lanni Nishkar Grover - Wen-Po Bobby Lee Donald R. Hibbard - Damien Montanile Christopher N. Johnson - Richard Vuu Gregory P. Jones II - David Young Asset Management - Jeri Heit Aaron Marshall System Operations Manager - Mark M. Tokunaga VSC Manager - Emmanuel C. Francisco Hardware Engineering Supervisor - Richard F. Rubio Hardware Engineers Brett Alexander - Bryce T. Hayashida Richard M. Barnes - Ryan Lopez Mauricio Brenes - Ernesto A. Quiroz II Michael Coronado Render and Disk Space Supervisor - Carlo Sayegh Render and Disk Space Administrators Michael C. Bolds - Clare McKenna John Dowell - Robert C. Ramat Denise Kellener - Purnanand Wagle Mark F. Macready Coordinator, Digital Operations - Lori A. Arntzen Coordinator, Software - April M. Struebing Technology Finance Manager - Tommy Bacorn Monsor Middleton Peter Nee Office Manager - Harbor Peoples Administrative Assistants - Shimona Gobezie Mary Milbury Quinn Jed Schlanger Redwood City Animation Technology Rob Blau - Kurt Schaefer Barry Fowler - Kenichiro Tanaka Anna Newman Ghani - Deepak Tolani Eric Griswold Software Consultant - Eric Enderton Additional Support - Michael Cady John Mitchum TRAINING, TECHNICAL & ARTISTIC DEVELOPMENT Head of Artistic Development - Frank Gladstone Head of Digital Training - Michael R. Sehgal Training Supervisor - Lynne Cannizzaro Training Coordinator - Angel G. Salinas Training Assistant - Ray Morales Artistic Development Coordinator - Jeddrah Schmit Trainers / Technical Writers - Steven Brooks Steve Dyson Stephen Heidelberg Dale Alan Hoyt Christopher Lexington Videography & Archiving - Joe Cannizzaro RECRUITING Head of Studio Recruitment - Marilyn Friedman Recruiters - Debra Blanchard Dave Barrett Dana Vanhove Recruiting Coordinator - Anna Aliotti Supervising Sound Editor Richard L. Anderson M.P.S.E. Sound Mixers Andy Nelson Anna Behlmer POST PRODUCTION Post Production Executive - James Beshears Post Production Supervisor - Andrew Birch Post Production Coordinator - Wayne Hellinger Post Production Assistant - David Tish Media Coordinator - Nelson Lee Sound Editorial - Technicolor Weddington Sound Design & Editing - Wade Wilson Mark Binder Sound Editors - Mark Mangini Mike Chock Supervising Dialogue Editor - Thomas Jones Dialogue Editors - Ralph Osborn Dave Williams Assistant Sound Editors - Robert Morrisey Mark Coffey Sound Effects Recordist - Nick Shaffer Foley by - One Step Up, Inc. Foley Artists - Dan O'Connell John Cucci Foley Mixer - James Ashwill Editorial Systems Manager - Steven P. Moder Editorial Systems Engineer - Paul Parmer Projectionist - Gene Goins ADR Voice Casting - L.A. MadDogs Riot Looping ADR Group Newell Alexander - Jackie Gonneau Rosemary Alexander - Bridget Hoffman Steve Alterman - Rif Hutton Tom Amundsen - Marabina Jaimes Steve Apostolina - Art Kimbro Kirk Baily - Richard Miro Kate Carlin - Dyana Ortelli Mitch Carter - Devika Parikh June Christopher - J Lamont Pope Robert Clotworthy - Phil Proctor David Cowgill - Peter Renaday Holly Dorff - Steve Susskind Iake Eissinmann - Marcelo Tubert Don Fullilove - Claudette Wells Elisa Gabrielli Post Production Facilities provided by Twentieth Century Fox Studios Recordists - Robert Renga Craig Heath Re-recording Engineer - Denis St. Amand ADR Mixer - Troy Porter ADR Recordist - Laverne Dewberry L.A. Studios Recording Engineers - Carlos Sotolongo Larry Winer hrs/ny Recording Engineers - Roy Latham Chris Varekamp Film & Color Supervisor - Kyle D. Pascucci Film & Color Technician - Baron C. Northrop Color Timer - Terry Claborn Negative Cutter - Mo Henry End Titles - David Morehead Jorge del Valle MUSIC Music Executive - Sunny Park Additional Music by - Geoff Zanelli Trevor Morris Music Editors - Slamm Andrews Melissa Muik Music Assistant Editor - Julie Pearce Score Programming - Ryeland Allison Clay Duncan Michael Levine Score Recorded by - Geoff Foster Nick Wollage Score Assistant Engineers - Chris Barrett Olga Fitzroy Score Recorded at - Air Lyndhurst Studio, London Score Mixed by - Al Clay Score Mix Assistant - Jeff Biggers Music Production Services - Becky Mancuso-Winding Remote Control Productions, Inc. Score Production Assistant - Dorothy Joo Music Conducted by - Nick Glennie-Smitg Gavin Greenaway Orchestra Leader - Gavyn Wright Score Technical Engineers - Tom Broderick Abbay Manusmare Mark Wherry Score Preparation - Tony Stanton Attendant Copyist/Librarian - Jill Streater London Orchestral Coordinator - Isobel Griffiths Music Coordinators - Ken "Kaz" Smith Cindi Smith Music Clearances - Julie Butchko Music Business Affairs - Lenny Wohl Assistants to Hans Zimmer - Moanike'ala Nakamoto Andrew Zack DREAMWORKS ANIMATION MANAGEMENT TEAM Head of Digital Production - Jane Hartwell Head of Planning & Operations - Bruce Daitch Creative Executive - Mike Lachance Head of Animation Human Resources - Jodi DiCenzo Production Executives - Jill Hopper Kristina Reed Head of Production Finance - Andrew Kopperud Head of Production Analysis - Dennis Park Creative Affairs Karen Foster Chris Kuser Curtis Lelash Thierry Brame Thanks to everyone in Theatrical Marketing and Distribution, Consumer Products, Human Resources, Business and Legal Affairs, Finance and Accounting, Facilities and Operations, Information Technology, and World Wide Technical Services who helped make this film possible. SPECIAL THANKS Ann Daly - Patti Burke Aron Warner - Teresa Cheng Tania Moloney - Scott McPhail Fumi Kitahara - Latifa Ouaou Kathy Mandato - Jennifer Rubin Alison Lima - Adrienne Moss Katherine Leh - Catherine Donohue Giddings Liz Gray - Swatee Mehta Jodi Kershner - Kathleen Fredrickson Nick Foster - Andy Hendrickson Soundtrack Available on DreamWorks Records.png Geffen Records.png Animated versions of the Sonic Eagle logo and the mail collection boxes are used with the permission of the United States Postal Service. Trademarks, trade dress and parodies of the same are owned by The Coca-Cola Company and are used with its express, written permission. PEOPLE Weekly Magazine trade dress used with permission of Time Inc. BLOCKBUSTER name, design and related marks are trademarks of Blockbuster Inc. "MTV" used with permission by MTV: MUSIC TELEVISION and is a trademark, owned by MTV Networks, a division of Viacom International Inc. GQ and Wired courtesy of The Condé Nast Publications Inc. LAVA® and the configuration of the LAVA® brand motion lamp are registered trademarks of Haggerty Enterprises, Inc. SONGS Car Wash (Shark Tale Mix) Written by Norman Whitfield Contains additional lyrics by Missy Elliott Performed by Christina Aguilera featuring Missy Elliott Produced by Missy Elliott and Ron Fair Christine Aguilera appears courtesy of The RCA Records Label Missy Elliott appears courtesy of The Gold Mind/Elektra Records Contains a sample of "Car Wash" Performed by Rose Royce Courtesy of Geffen Records Under license from Universal Music Enterprises Theme From Jaws Written by John Williams Ready, Ready Written by Omarr Rambert and Marc Kinchen Performed by O.Banga Courtesy of Overbrook Productions Baby Got Back Written by Anthony Ray Performed by Sir Mix-a-Lot Courtesy of American Recordings, LLC & The Island Def Jam Music Group Under license from Universal Music Enterprises Far as We Felt Like Goin' Written by Kenny Nolan and Bob Crewe Performed by The Pussycat Dolls Courtesy of A&M Records Under license from Universal Music Enterprises Three Little Birds Written by Bob Marley Performed by Sean Paul and Jiggy Marley Produced by Stephen Marley Sean Paul appears courtesy of VP Music Group Inc./Atlantic Records Ziggy Marley appears courtesy of The RCA Victor Group, a Unit of BMG Music Original recording performed by Bob Marley Courtesy of The Island Def Jam Music Group Under license from Universal Music Enterprises Ladies Night Written by Robert Bell, Ronald Brown, George Brown, Meekaaeel Muhammed, Clayton Smith, James Taylor, Dennis Thomas & Earl Toon Performed by Kool & The Gang Courtesy of The Island Def Jam Music Group Under license from Universal Music Enterprises Ooh Child Written by Stan Vincent Performed by The Five Stairsteps Courtesy of Buddah Records Under license from BMG Film & TV Music Gold Digger Written by Alonzo Lee, Shamar Daughterty, Christopher Bridges, Bobby Wilson and Arbie Wilson Performed by Ludacris featuring Bobby V. and Lil' Fate Produced by The Trakk Stars Ludacris and Lil' Fate appear courtesy of Disturbing Tha Peace/Def Jam South Bobby V. appears courtesy of Disturbing Tha Peace Records Movin' On Up Written by Janet Dubois and Jeff Barry The Prince (Wubble-U Remix) Written by Lee Thompson, Daniel Woodgate, Carl Smyth, Graham McPherson, Christopher Foreman, Mike Bedford and Michael Barson Performed by Madness Courtesy of Virgin Records Limited & Warner Bros. Records Inc. By arrangement with Warner Strategic Marketing Wind Beneath My Wings Written by Larry Henley and Jeff Silbar Got to Be Real Written by David Foster, David Paich and Cheryl Linn Performed by Mary J. Blige featuring Will Smith Produced by Andre Harris & Vidal Davis Mary J. Blige appears courtesy of Geffen Records Will Smith appears courtesy of Overbrook Music Set It Off Written by Steven Standard Secret Love Written by Philip 'Whitey' White, Jared Gosselin and Samantha Jade Gibbs Performed by JoJo Produced by Whitey and Jared JoJo appears courtesy of Da Family/Blackground Whoomp! (There It Is) Written by Stephen Gibson and Cecil Glenn Good Foot Written by Justin Timberlake and Timothy Z. Mosley Performed by Justin Timberlake and Timbaland Produced by Timbaland Justin Timberlake appears courtesy of Jive Records Timbaland appears courtesy of Blackground Records Yakety Sax Written by Boots Randolph and James Rich Performed by Boots Randolph Courtesy of Columbia Records By arrangement with Sony Music Licensing Mack the Knife Written by Kurt Weill, Bertolt Brecht and Marc Blitzstein Can't Wait Written by Harvey Mason, Jr., Damon Thomas, Antonio Dixon, Eric Dawkins and Steve Russell Performed by Avant Courtesy of Magic Johnson / Geffen Records Under license from Universal Music Enterprises A Little Less Conversation (Junkie XL Remix) Written by Mac Davis and Billy Strange Performed by Elvis Presley Courtesy of BMG Strategic Marketing Group Under license from BMG Film & TV Music Get It Together Written by Drew Ramsey, Shannon Sanders, India Arie Simpson, Dana Johnson and Mel Johnson Performed by India Arie Courtesy of Motown Records Under license from Universal Music Enterprises Sweet Kind of Life Written by James Harris III, Terry Lewis, Cheryl Lynn, Bobby Ross Avila, Issiah J. Avila, Tony Tolbert and James Q. Wright Performed by Cheryl Lynn Produced by Jimmy Jam & Terry Lewis In Da Club Written by Michael Elizondo, Curtis Jackson and Andre Young I Can't Help Myself (Sugar Pie Honey Bunch) Written by Brian Holland, Lamont Dozier and Edward Holland, Jr. Performed by The Four Tops Courtesy of Motown Records Under license from Universal Music Enterprises U Can't Touch This Written by James Johnson, Kirk Burrell and Alonzo Miller Lies & Rumours Written by D. Holton, D. Porter, O. Moore, V. Carlisle, R. Johnson and M. Chavarria Performed by D12 D12 appears courtesy of Shady/Interscope Records Recorded using an ARRI Digital Film Recorder Prints by Technicolor® Kodak_Motion_Picture_Film_1.png Dolby Digital II.PNG Digital DTS Sound II.PNG Sony Dynamic Digital Sound II.PNG Motion_Picture_Association_of_America_4.png IATSE_VI.png Avid-2.png Copyright © 2004 DreamWorks LLC All Rights Reserved. DreamWorks Animation LLC is the author of this motion picture for the purposes of copyright and other laws. Ownership of this motion picture is protected by copyright and other applicable laws, and any unauthorized duplication, distribution or exhibition of this motion picture could result in criminal prosecution as well as civil liability. Distributed by DreamWorks Distribution LLC Category:Credits Category:Go!Animate The Movie Wiki Category:Pixar Movie Credits